1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stackable pallet, and more particularly to a pallet adapted for use with conventional truck vehicle pallet load and unload systems (PLS) that can be stacked on top of an adjacent pallet when not in use.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to efficiently transport cargo, the shipping, transport and materials handling industries have employed pallets for holding cargo. Typically, pallets include a large planer surface capable of holding a large volume of cargo. Once filled with cargo, the pallets are placed onto conveyances, transported to a given destination and then removed from the conveyance to be unloaded.
In order to facilitate loading and unloading on the conveyance, conventional pallets may employ a handle or lever arm positioned at one end of the base of the pallet that is disposed perpendicular to the surface of the pallet. The handle is typically affixed to the pallet and can be used to lift and move the pallet. In some conventional stackable pallets, the handle can pivot 90xc2x0 from an upright position to a rest position in contact with the pallet surface.
As described above, conventional stackable pallets provide a handle member that can be retracted and placed in contact with the pallet surface when not in use. However, the conventional stackable pallet""s handles are restricted to a 90xc2x0 range of motion and, thus, cannot easily be pulled in a horizontal direction. The invention overcomes the deficiencies in conventional stackable pallet systems and provides a foldable, stackable pallet that can be efficiently stacked with other pallets when not in use, and that has a handle capable of at least a full 180xc2x0 range of motion.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a stackable pallet that can be compactly stacked on top of another pallet when not in use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a handle, pivotable about the base of the pallet, having at least a 180xc2x0 range of motion, thus allowing the pallet to be pulled in a horizontal direction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a partial U-shaped hinge structure that facilitates a 180xc2x0 range of motion by the handle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tapered locking pin that facilitates fixing and locking the handle in an upright position, approximately 90xc2x0 from the base of the pallet.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments, the invention provides a stackable pallet having a rectangular planar base member. The base member has two opposing ends and two opposing sides. Pivot means, including two hinge members, can be formed at one end of the base member. A handle member is pivotably secured to the base member, via the two hinges. The handle member is made up of two handle arms. The handle arms gradually converge and are connected by a connecting member to form an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame. The entire handle has a full 180xc2x0 range of motion with respect to the base of the pallet. In operation, the handle may be raised upright to an approximately 90xc2x0 angle with respect to the base of the pallet and locked in place using a fastening means. Cargo may be loaded and secured onto the base of the pallet and a loading apparatus can grasp the handle and raise and/or move the pallet to a transport vehicle. When the pallet is unloaded, the handle can be retracted back into its rest position against the base of the pallet. In this position, the pallet has a compact shape that allows stacking multiple pallets on top of one another. The invention also provides that the handle can rotate 180xc2x0 from its rest position, thus being positioned in the same horizontal plane as the base of the pallet. In this configuration, the pallet can be pulled in a horizontal direction.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a pallet can include a planar base member having a first end, a second end, and two opposing sides, a slider pad extending downwardly from the base member adjacent the first end, and a handle member pivotally secured to the base member adjacent the first end by a hinge member. The handle member can be adapted to be pivoted from an inoperative position, wherein the handle member is folded on top of the base member, to a first operative position, wherein the handle member extends upwardly from the base member, and to a second operative position, wherein the handle member extends in a direction opposed from the inoperative position. A method for using such a pallet can include the steps of pivoting the handle member from one of the first operative position and the inoperative position to the second operative position wherein the handle member extends away from the base member, and pulling the pallet via the handle member such that a force acting substantially coplanar to the base member is applied to the pallet to cause the pallet to move.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a pulling force resulting from a predetermined force applied to the handle when in the second operative position can be greater than a pulling force resulting from that same predetermined force being applied to the handle when in the first operative position. Thus, the pallet can be moved with greater ease due to the force distribution resulting from the handle configuration.